


Kill Me Love Me

by Endlinara



Category: Simon&Wesley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlinara/pseuds/Endlinara





	1. Chapter 1

　　　1.  
　　　没有透进一丝光的黑暗房间里，Wesley Gibson睁开双眼，发现一丝不挂的自己正被牢牢绑在那张十分熟悉却从没想过会睡在上面的柔软大床上。而他的任务目标正躺在他的身旁，睡颜仿若天使般安详而沉静。  
　　　“这一定是个噩梦！”Wesley缓缓地闭上眼睛对自己默念道。  
　　　  
　　　时间倒回到一个月前。  
　　　对于杀手而言，雇主的指示便是他们行动的方向，他们不会问原因，也不关心杀人的后果。只需要一颗子弹便能得到好几个月的舒坦日子，就是这个群体的行为准则。  
　　　“Wesley，你这次的目标。”Sloan，他们杀手组织的老大，一个面相慈祥却毫不手软的黑人老头扶了扶金丝眼镜，随意地将一份价格低廉的名单递给眼前的男人说。  
　　　没错，作为一个刚进杀手界著名的“兄弟会”组织的新人菜鸟，Wesley一脸迫不及待地想要去证明自己的价值，他不在乎佣金有多少，事实上在兄弟会里除了Fox和Repairman外，其他人和他一样都接着钱不多但还算轻松的活。　　  
　　　Wesley走出办公室，低头看着手里的名单，这次的任务的雇主是个女人，对方被前男友纠缠不休，甚至连正常生活都过不下去，无奈之下只好动了杀念，呵，果然最毒妇人心，年轻的杀手撇了撇嘴，脑子里不禁回想起他那个蛮横不讲理还跟自己好友搞到一起的前女友。　  
　　　“喂，小子，说话注意点。”  
　　　一个性感的漂亮女人靠在墙边，手里夹着一根燃到一半的香烟，很显然，Wesley愚蠢地把刚刚心里想的话说了出来，噢，还好死不死地被他最害怕的人听到了。  
　　　Fox，这个杀手组织里唯一的女性，实力却在其他人之上，男人不安地眨了眨眼睛，希望对方别出手太狠，说实话，复原池的滋味也挺不好受的。但女人只是带着那抹慵懒诱人的微笑将香烟放到Wesley的手指间，靠近他的耳边轻轻说。  
　　　“看在你出任务的份儿上，这次放过你。”  
　　　Wesley嗅到对方身上传来的不知名的香水味，他拼命点了点头，然后看着对方转身走向Sloan的办公室，大概在这里只有Fox能这样随意地走进老大的地盘了。  
　　　平复着自己那颗莫名躁动的心，男人将手里的香烟拿近嘴边却又停了下来，最后丢到脚下踩灭了那点火光。  
　　　现在最重要的是任务，Wesley！  
　　　  
　　　Simon Newton，Delancy's拍卖行的一名高级工作人员，他主要负责主持名画拍卖以及名画面临被盗时的保卫工作。优渥的工作和生活让这个男人显得优雅而温和，Weslsy在对方的公司外蹲了近一周时间，发现除了下班去酒吧喝杯酒和他前女友家例行骚扰外，这个家伙的日子简直无聊到极点，擦了擦手里的枪，杀手先生决定今晚出手。  
　　　Wesley的枪法在兄弟会得到过公认的赞赏，但在几秒种后现实狠狠地打了这位新人杀手的脸。  
　　　“Fuck！这是怎么回事？！”瞪大眼睛，男人看着那个毫发无损躲过自己子弹的家伙正一脸迷惑地环顾四周，似乎以为刚刚只是被风吹过脸颊，真他妈的见鬼！第一次失手的Wesley忍不住爆了粗口。  
　　　这只是一次意外，他默默告诉自己,然后立刻转身离开了这个计算很久后找到的最佳射击点。  
　　　如果说第一次是意外，那么第二次，第三次，这个背景普通的拍卖师就像被幸运之神笼罩了一样，一次又一次地躲过了杀手的伏击。时间过了半个多月，Wesley仍然没有完成他的任务。就在Sloan的晦暗不明的眼神下，Wesley终于决定近距离作战——他要住到Simon家隔壁速战速决！  
　　　在某人几天的恐吓威胁下，原来那家人迅速地搬走还以极低廉的价钱租给了这个看上去样貌单纯心思简单的新租客。  
　　　他就不信这个家伙能再次逃过去，从安装好的望远镜旁移开视线，Wesley暴躁地将自己心爱的手枪丢到新搬进来的房间床上，原谅他被这残酷的现实给弄得焦躁不已，甚至都有些自我怀疑了。  
　　　收拾好自己的着装，男人将准备已久的拜访蛋糕捧在怀里，同时收了收袖子里藏起来的小刀，Wesley轻轻地按了按隔壁家的门铃，努力挤出自认为非常和善的微笑。  
　　　过了一会儿，门被打开一丝小缝，一双蔚蓝色的眼眸映入Wesley的眼中，一直从远景观察目标的杀手没想到对方的眼睛这么好看，他愣了下随后在对方皱眉的瞬间清醒过来。  
　　　“噢，不好意思，我...我是刚搬来的，这是我特意准备的蛋糕，以后请多关照。”结结巴巴地说着自己早应该背熟的台词，Wesley觉得这似乎不是一次很好的初见。  
　　　“哦，你好，我不喜欢吃蛋糕，”Simon带着疏离而淡漠的微笑，并没有打开房门的意思，“还有，我觉得以后没有必要的事不要来往比较好。”  
　　　说完，傻眼的杀手先生便吃了个大大的闭门羹，该死的，果然俄国佬说的男人好看心理紊乱，这话绝对没错！沮丧地把蛋糕又拿回家里，他看了眼那扇门上的猫眼，敏感地认为Simon正透过那个小孔看着自己，于是，他赶紧对着那扇紧闭的门露出一抹傻兮兮的微笑。  
　　　“看来我一直高看了你的智商。”就在Wesley热情高涨地策划自己的杀人计划时，Fox突然上门来了，她靠在窗前，用架好的望远镜望向隔壁那家紧闭着窗帘的房间说。  
　　　“这是我的case，你别插手。”Wesley皱着眉警告道，他觉得自己虽然还没能进Simon家门，不过经过这几天的相处他已经成功地和对方成为见面能寒暄几句的朋友，这是个很大的进展。  
　　　“放心，Sloan没发话之前我不会出手的。”女人并没有介意对方的话，Wesley说起来还算是她一手带出来的徒弟，Fox自然也不希望他丢自己的脸。“不过，最好抓紧时间，毕竟这个目标浪费你太多精力了。”  
　　　“我知道了。”Wesley抿着嘴点头，他知道对方是好意，同时看了眼墙上的日历，这已经是他接到任务的第30天。  
　　　而今天他终于受到了隔壁那位警觉性超高的邻居的晚餐邀请。  
　　　“不知道你喜欢吃什么，我准备的比较简单。”吃完还算丰盛的晚餐后，Simon对坐在沙发上的Wesley笑着说。  
　　　“非常可口，谢谢你。”Wesley没有说谎，不过对他而言，口腹之欲并不重要，否则他也不会选择杀人这种刺激的生活。  
　　　Simon给他倒了杯红酒后用白色的手帕擦了擦瓶口，而没有注意到这一幕的Wesley将目光投向对方卧室里的那张大床，自己的望远镜永远只能看到的视角便是那张床，不是没想过从那个角度射击，但令他遗憾的是Simon一直没有在那张床上睡过觉，这让杀手不免有些好奇地环顾了一下四周。  
　　　他看着对方又回去厨房清理的背影，心里难得有一丝不忍随即又被自己压了下去，皱了皱眉Wesley拿起桌上的酒杯喝了一口。  
　　　“这只是个任务目标，Wesley...”他低声自语了一句，随即摸了摸怀里的手枪和袖子里的小刀，而收拾好一切的Simon整理着袖口回到客厅。  
　　　“你是一个拍卖师？”Wesley也不知道自己为什么不直接了当地冲上去朝着那人的脑门开一枪，又或者是拿出锋利的刀刃割破Simon细长的脖颈。他拿起桌上的艺术品拍卖类的杂志问道。  
　　　“可以这么说，不过我还负责一些后期保卫工作。”Simon给自己倒了杯酒微笑着回答。  
　　　“你有女朋友吗？”  
　　　“...曾经有过，不过分手了。”说到这里的Simon脸上有些异样，Wesley点了点头，有些同情地想要拍拍对方的肩，心里庆幸至少自己的前女友没想过买凶杀人。  
　　　“她不喜欢我的强势和占有欲。”男人仰躺在自己宽大的单人沙发上淡淡地说，“我一开始没想明白，不过现在发觉她在我心里已经没有那么重要了。”  
　　　“伙计，天涯何处无芳草，不要太在意过去的事。”反正你马上也要死了，Wesley撇了撇嘴，对于这种儿女情长的事完全不感兴趣。  
　　　“没错，我最近的确发现一个很有趣的目标。”Simon微笑，有一种耐人寻味的语气说。  
　　　“哦？”Wesley有些惊讶，在自己紧迫盯人下，他没有发现Simon有和别的女人接触，难道自己的监视有漏洞，杀手不禁好奇地问，“是个什么样的人？”  
　　　“一个总是在偷窥我的男人。”  
　　　“...”Wesley脸上的微笑凝固了，他不安地换了个姿势，手伸向自己的怀里握住已经有些发热的手枪。  
　　　“我知道他一直在找机会杀我，而且不止一次，”Simon喝光杯子里的红酒，将酒杯放在桌上叹了口气，“我还在想他什么时候会主动送上门来，没想到对方真的来了。”  
　　　Wesley想要拔出手枪，却突然发现自己完全失去了力气，他望向桌上空了的酒杯和毫不惊讶的Simon。  
　　　“...你怎么发现的？”  
　　　“这是我的秘密，Wesley，”Simon走近对方，将男人身上的武器通通搜了出来丢到地上，“不过如果你想知道，我会告诉你。”  
　　　“就算我失败了，也会有其他人来杀你的。”Wesley咬牙切齿地说。  
　　　“不会的，如果雇主死去的话，兄弟会会自动放弃任务不是吗？”Simon的样子很冷静，就像一切早就在他意料之中一样。  
　　　Wesley瞪大眼睛，他知道Simon之前每晚都会去对方的前女友家，但他没想到这个男人居然杀了她。  
　　　“你...不是爱着她吗？”忽然之间，杀手觉得这个人和Sloan一样可怕，因为他们都没有人心，也没有感情。  
　　　“我爱过Elisabeth，但她想杀了我。”Simon的眼中闪过一丝痛苦，过了一会儿，他慢慢解开Wesley的衣服，而药效发作的Wesley只能无力地躺在沙发上。  
　　　“你...别碰我...”睡意渐渐侵蚀他的意志,Wesley狠狠地咬住自己的嘴唇直到血腥味漫延口腔，但那丝毫没有缓解他的昏沉。  
　　　Simon温柔地用手合上那双顽固地支撑着的眼睛，拿出一条新的手帕擦拭掉对方嘴唇上的血丝，低下头给了对方一个淡淡的不含丝毫情欲的亲吻。  
　　　“好好地睡一觉，我的小仓鼠。”  
　　　2.  
　　　而当杀手醒来时，便看到最初的那幅情景，他才知道自己早已成为了这个恶魔的猎物，而之前的种种手段在Simon看来不过是一些不值一提的小把戏。  
　　　感觉到自己身体的力量又回来了的Wesley动了动四肢上的绳索，他是不是应该感激Simon至少还体贴地围上了一层柔软的丝绸来避免粗硬的绳子磨破他的皮肤。  
　　　“你醒了。”  
　　　他身旁的男人被这细微的动静吵醒，Wesley警惕地盯着他，注意对方睁开眼睛后的一举一动，不过Simon只是轻轻地翻了个身，爬到Wesley的身旁。  
　　　“所以，你想要把我怎么样？”杀手冷漠地问道，他想自己算是阴沟里翻船，栽在这个狡猾的家伙手里了。  
　　　Simon的脸上带着一丝迷惑，他似乎也在思考要怎么处理这个杀了自己好几次却一直失败的倒霉蛋，他的手慢慢地从Wesley的脸花往下滑去，常年泡复原池的杀手皮肤要比一般女人还要好，而且更加紧致，让他有些舍不得移开手指。  
　　　“你该死的想干什么？”Wesley对自身危机感十分敏锐，特别是那个混蛋的手还一直做着些让他不安的奇怪举动，他颤抖着咬了咬自己的下唇，倔强地瞪向对方吼道。  
　　　“想干你啊。”Simon淡淡地说，他终于想到怎么处理这个杀掉又有点嫌可惜的家伙了。  
　　　“...你疯了吗？！我他妈是个男人！”Wesley只觉得心脏像坠入冰窟一样冰冷，他可以接受折磨和死亡，却决不允许对方用这种方式将他的自尊捻成残渣。  
　　　Simon摇摇头，他走到卧室的窗前，拉开不透光的厚布窗帘，清晨的阳光从外摄入屋内，Wesley转头看到了窗帘下遮盖的一台微型望远镜和摄像机，他不知道自己被这样反监视了多久，但从这一刻起Wesley便对窗台前远眺的男人产生了深深的忌惮。  
　　　“如果你有问题，现在就可以问了。”Simon微微侧身说。  
　　　“你这样监视我多久？”杀手低哑着声音问道。  
　　　“从那家人搬走开始，不，或许在这之前这台机器就已经摆在这里了。”Simon用一种自己也不确定的态度回答，他的眉头时而舒展时而又紧皱在一起。  
　　　“你怎么知道那个女人买了杀手？”  
　　　“Elisabeth把我催眠让我遗忘掉和她有关的记忆，但最后我还是想起了一切，直到她决定杀掉我...”  
　　　Wesley并不想听对方讲他过去的事，但自己好像现在没有任何权利拒绝，他只能听着对方慢吞吞地用一种让他毛骨悚然的语气讲述如何将深爱的前女友亲手慢慢扼死的全过程。  
　　　这个男人果然是个变态。Wesley难受地动了动脚，他的四肢全给绑在了床上，绳索留有空余好让他小范围地活动，当然这个范围也仅限于床上。  
　　　“你知道我的伙伴会来找我的。”Wesley有些后悔没让Fox帮忙弄死这个家伙，自负的后果就是自己被目标绑在了床上为所欲为。  
　　　“我知道那个女人，”Simon笑了笑，一点都不担心，“她比你强多了。”  
　　　“...你放过我的话，我发誓不会追究这件事。”杀手急忙保证道。  
　　　“你还没认清现状吗，Wesley？”Simon叹了口气从窗台前慢慢走向对方。  
　　　即使在被Fox他们狠揍的时候也没觉得害怕的Wesley现在却被一个手无寸铁看上去一拳就能打晕他的家伙吓得不敢动弹，感谢上帝，Simon至少为自己赤裸的下半身盖了条遮羞的薄毯。  
　　　“我是不会放你走的，”Simon并不吝啬怀念他的前任爱人，即使两人之间只剩下无尽的欺骗和憎恶，“Elisabeth说的没错，我的确永远无法改掉自己的占有欲，而你现在是属于我的。”  
　　　“你真是个让人恶心的混蛋。”  
　　　“多谢夸奖，”Simon微笑，用非常平常的语气说，“早餐你想吃点什么？”  
　　　  
　　　Wesley无法理解这个男人的所作所为，他没有按正常人那样把他送去警察局，噢不对，这个家伙本身就是个杀人犯。也没有杀掉他，跟电影里的那些变态杀人狂一样把自己分尸然后一块一块分别丢进阴暗的下水道。好吧，对于最后Simon回答的那个方式，Wesley理智地选择忽视，这是一种懦弱的逃避心态，不就是被捅一下吗，给自己打气的Wesley一边嚼着Simon喂给他的玉米三文鱼沙拉，一边看了眼对方的没有起伏的下半身恶毒地诅咒最好硬不起来。  
　　　“如果你对它那么感兴趣，我不介意将晚上的活动提前。”也许是杀手的眼神太过恶毒，明显到连当事人都无法忽视的地步，Simon淡淡地发出警告。  
　　　“...Fuck yourself.”在拼命咽下最后一口食物拯救自己没有被吓到噎死之后，Wesley对得逞的男人骂道。  
　　　接下来的时间，他们只能并躺在床上看让人兴趣缺缺的电视节目。看样子Simon没有去上班的打算，Wesley看了眼墙上的时钟，现在去也来不及了。  
　　　“你不用去上班吗？”某人还是忍不住问了出来。  
　　　“我请了一个月的假期。”Simon对上那双疑惑的眼神回答道。  
　　　“你老板应该直接把你解雇掉。”Wesley从来不知道假期是什么玩意儿，反正兄弟会都没有固定作息，有活就干，没活就睡。  
　　　“这是我这几年无休积累下来的假期，他也没话好说。”Simon耸了耸肩，似乎并不担心Wesley说的问题。  
　　　Wesley还想嘲讽几句，却忽然意识到一个可怕的假设。  
　　　“...你不是要把我这样锁在床上一个月吧？！”  
　　　“那要看你的表现，至少现在我不会放心给你解开绳子。”对方理所当然的态度让Wesley脑子都要气炸了。  
　　　“但我总要解决生理问题！”小心我尿你一床！！！  
　　　“放心，我准备好了尿壶，实在不行我会去买导尿包。”  
　　　“...”冷静，Wesley，不要跟个变态计较，杀手先生只能一直默念这句话来平复心绪。  
　　　Wesley一天之内便打碎了过去一个月对Simon的所有观察结果，什么美如画的温柔男人，就是个隐性变态！俄国佬从网上学到一个奇怪的形容词“病娇”，Wesley此刻已经认定这个词就是为Simon量身定制的。谁要是被他喜欢上真是倒了八辈子霉...杀手不禁打了个喷嚏，该死的就让他这么光着上半身一整天！  
　　　Simon带着一抹愉快和期待的微笑下楼收快递去了，Wesley活动了一下右手有些僵硬的手腕，不得不承认Simon的捆绑技术比Repairman要高得多，因为自己根本就解不开这乱七八糟的绳索，甚至还有越解越紧的趋势。  
　　　“你真是让我一刻都放不下心呢，Wesley。”当Simon拿着早前就订好的快递推门进来时，便看到某人正用扭曲的姿势扯着手腕上的绳子，不过看样子对方已经吃到了苦头，一想到这点，Simon原本有些郁闷的心情瞬间好转，他看了眼Wesley腰部以下因为扭动而滑落的毯子，还有那恰好露出一半股沟的美妙风景，蔚蓝色的眼眸在橙黄色的光晕下流转渐深。  
　　　“或许我们应该先品尝一些餐前甜点。”微微解开几颗衬衣前襟下的纽扣，Simon用略带沙哑却能让Wesley听清的声音呢喃道。  
　　　3.  
　　　Wesley拼命地想要忍住嘴里的呻吟，他死死地咬住唇，睁大眼睛紧盯着那个埋头在自己平坦的胸膛肆意妄为的混蛋，那张红的要死的嘴唇缓缓地含入自己胸前的乳头，他甚至能敏感地感觉到对方的牙齿摩挲肉粒引起的疼痛，还有舌尖滑过皮肤时的轻颤。  
　　　“你这个...混蛋！唔！”Wesley忍不住骂了一句却被对方报复性地咬了一口。  
　　　Simon松开那已经硬挺发红的乳尖抬起头，带着薄茧的纤长手指轻轻地拨了拨，满意地听着对方的闷哼，他侧卧在男人的身旁，靠在Wesley的手臂上对近在咫尺的耳朵说。  
　　　“你知道吗，Wesley，在你搬进来的第一天我就想杀了你。”  
　　　“不过最后我改主意了。”  
　　　Wesley觉得这并不是个聊天的好时机，但如果这能让那个家伙停止折磨自己的乳头和其他地方，他还是很乐意的，于是他压下心底的厌恶问道。  
　　　“为什么？”  
　　　Simon的手指轻轻地压了压身旁男人还算有型的紧致腹肌，Wesley并不算特别强壮，但身上仍有着一般男人没有的健康身材，这不得不归功于对方的杀手生活，要想在这种枪林弹雨的日子里活下去就必须变强，而对比杀手先生来说，拍卖师显得有些瘦弱，他更喜欢用脑子去想一些疯狂的计划，最后再用武器杀掉敌人。  
　　　“因为你对我笑了。”他评价道，“像个白痴。”  
　　　“...我觉得这并不算赞美。”Wesley回想那天自己的傻瓜笑容，不禁翻了个白眼，不过对方说的没错，他真是个白痴。  
　　　“你完全可以直接冲上来给我一刀或者一发子弹，我一直等待着。”Simon淡淡地说。“后来我发现你其实很自负，而且看不起过于简单的杀人方法。”  
　　　“我只是谨慎！这并没有什么大不了！”Wesley反驳道，他觉得对方还没资格这么评论自己，即使他现在是失败的一方，但过去的成功还是让他有辩解的底气。  
　　　“我很欣赏你的谨慎，不过如果是我的话，我会选择更便捷的方法，即使两败俱伤。”  
　　　“我大概理解。”杀手扯了扯嘴角，如果不是他轻敌和犹豫不决，或许这一刻倒在床上的就是Simon，而自己正在回兄弟会领报酬的路上。  
　　　“当然我感觉得到你有那么一丝的犹豫，因为在吃晚餐时你摸了怀里的枪不下十次。”  
　　　“...我还能说什么。”Wesley苦笑，他早就如瓮中之鳖掉进对方的陷阱里。  
　　　“你什么都不用说，只好乖乖躺着就行。”Simon看了眼时间，已经下午了，他们在床上厮磨了一个上午，当然中间除去他不顾对方唾骂直接替对方导尿的过程，事后的仓鼠脸都气红了。  
　　　“你知道怎么干男人吗？”Wesley冷笑，他实在不想什么都不做然后等着对方将他慢慢摧毁。  
　　　“这是个值得学习的过程，”Simon思考了片刻摇摇头，他转身下床将上午那个包裹拿到床边，然后慢慢打开将一个纸盒取出来。  
　　　“这他妈什么玩意儿?”Wesley本能地感觉到那里面的东西与自己有关，而Simon略带兴奋的神情也让他不禁齿冷。  
　　　Simon将一个又一个情趣道具从纸盒里拿出来一一摆在灰白色的床单上，里面有情趣跳蛋，按摩棒组合套装，还有肛塞和好几瓶润滑剂等等，噢，卖家还友情赠送了不少小礼物，几个塑料小环和安全套。  
　　　“你要敢把这些用在我身上...我发誓——唔！”还没说完，Wesley便被一脸新奇的Simon塞了一个白色镂空口塞球，大口径的小球被连在一条黑色松紧带的两端，Wesley不得不用牙齿咬住小球来缓解它对自己口腔的压迫，然后瞪着那个细心将小球两端皮带系紧的变态，口腔被始终保持着张开的状态，Wesley无法吞咽下自己因刺激而分泌的唾液，不久那些透明而充满屈辱感的口水透过扣球的镂空小孔慢慢流出，沾湿了杀手的下巴和脖颈，明明一切还未开始，却因此而多了几分淫靡。  
　　　“耐心点，小仓鼠，我们还有很多时间。”用舌尖舔干净对方嘴角四周的濡湿，Simon开始摆弄那些道具，他似乎早就研究过这些说明书，此时便熟练地将两个电子震动乳贴贴在Wesley还没消肿的乳头上。  
　　　“据说这有丰胸的作用。”接收到对方杀人般的凶恶眼神，Simon毫不在意地将开关推到最大程度。  
　　　“唔——！”本来就敏感的乳头被强烈的电流感猛地一刺激，竟让Wesley承受不住地哼出了声，这一刻他恨极了那个侮辱自己的男人，愤怒和刺激让他眼眶又渐渐泛红，他拼命地扭动想要摆脱那一阵又一阵的酥麻折磨。  
　　　Simon低下头咬了下对方的小腹，看着那薄毯下渐渐挺立的勃起形状轻笑了声，“原来你比我想象中更敏感，亲爱的。”  
　　　无法反驳的Wesley只能侧过头不去理会对方的调侃，该死的男性本能他能有什么办法，不举才是不正常好吗！他努力地夹紧双腿，急促地挺起下半身去不断摩挲身上的毯子，来借此缓解上身所受到的刺激。  
　　　大概知道对方第一次不能太过分，Simon玩够之后便取掉了乳贴，在Wesley松了口气的同时他揭开两人之间的那层间隔，Wesley硬的发紫的阴茎在有些冰冷的空气中微微颤抖。  
　　　“你想要这个吗，Wesley？”Simon拿起那个束缚环向对方礼貌地询问，就好像在问今晚吃什么一样的平常。  
　　　当然不要！杀手先生本能地拼命摇头，却又不肯露出一丝怯懦和恳求，而Simon只是问了一句后见他反对便神奇地放下了那个道具，然后将那盒按摩棒拆开，取出那根最小型号，然后打开润滑剂倒在上面涂抹均匀。  
　　　“唔！！唔！”Wesley努力地挣扎，却无法阻止对方将那可怕的东西从他被掰开的双腿间慢慢伸入自己最隐蔽的私处，紧闭的褶皱被缓缓挤开，即使是最小的型号，也让这从未被开扩的后穴无法瞬间接受。  
　　　“没事的，我不会伤到你。”Simon用手抚弄上全身紧绷的男人那因疼痛而有些疲软倾向的勃起，感受到对方因快感而放松之后才又耐心地继续后穴的塞入动作，不得不赞叹Wesley的柔韧性和恢复能力，他很快便适应了后穴的异物感，虽然有些难受却没有了最初的疼痛感。  
　　　而随着按摩棒的推入，甬道不一会儿便涂满了润滑液，得到润滑和扩张的后穴在小号按摩棒取出时微微地张开粉红色的小孔，过了一会儿一个更大型号的挤满润滑剂的按摩棒又被塞了进去，这一次Wesley只是轻轻哼了几声便闭上眼睛开始装死，他知道这只是个开始，而自己必须要积累精力来应付这个变态的种种折磨。  
　　　Simon的手指在茂密的毛发中慢慢撸动着那直立着的勃起，过了一会儿他停下手，然后在Wesley疑惑地睁开眼睛的同时离开了大床走向洗手间，片刻他走出来，手里拿着日常剃须的工具。  
　　　“我一直认为，虽然身体发肤受之父母，但如果没有它，人们将会更完美，更纯洁。”Simon将锋利的刀片安装在那细长的剃须刀架上，一边看向那个不知是因愤怒还是恐惧而剧烈颤抖的男人。  
　　　Wesley这时已经不敢再乱动，他只能努力挺起脖颈让自己更清楚地看着那刀片慢慢接近身体最脆弱的地方，甚至能感觉到冰冷的刀面接触自己敏感时的微顿，被白色泡沫染湿的阴毛被一点一点地剃刮掉，直到Simon满意地放下手里的工具，然后用柔软的湿毛巾擦干净，而当事人只是闭上眼头倒了回去，那紧握的双拳用力到能看见一根又一根清晰的青筋。  
　　　“这才是最完美的艺术。”Simon的眼中闪过一丝狂热和着迷赞叹道。  
　　　这才是最变态的神经病，Wesley冷冷地注视着那个高兴地抚摸着自己一根毛都不剩的下身的男人。而那根中号按摩棒还紧紧地插在他的屁股里，真他妈的操蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

　　　4  
　　　Wesley记得Fox曾经说过，他的身体里住着个小疯子，正是这股子冲动才让杀手一直处于不败之地。但此刻他却觉得比起Simon来说自己简直是个再正常不过的人类，那双蔚蓝色的眼眸中闪动的固执和迷恋，还有那微凉而放肆的手指都让Wesley恨不得马上昏过去。  
　　　“通常我们所知男性的快感大都从刺激前方阴茎获得，但现在越来越多人开始认同通过刺激前列腺的方式也一样能获得性高潮，甚至比前者更加强烈。”Simon不断地搅动着那根中号的按摩棒，来寻找他期待的那一个地方。  
　　　光滑的硬物在湿润的甬道里不断进出戳弄，直到Wesley的身体猛地一颤，Simon才停住手上的动作，然后露出满意的微笑。  
　　　“I get it.”  
　　　一般而言，前列腺很难直接被刺激，只能通过挤压某一部分贴近前列腺的直肠壁来获取快感，而Simon凭借从网上找到的资料很快便活学活用在了他的猎物身上。  
　　　Wesley有些庆幸这时自己戴着的口球挡住了所有羞耻的呻吟，下方源源不断的刺激快感简直要把他逼疯了，他的身体因为刺激而泛起红晕，手指无力地抓扯着周围的床单。而Simon正一脸愉快地拨动手里的道具，保证它每一下都能准确地撞击到那处让Wesley崩溃的凸起。  
　　　Wesley的性生活并不算丰富，成为杀手前他有一个固定的同居女友，但生活和工作的压力让两人之间最后只剩下无尽的争吵，埋怨，甚至背叛。Fox曾问他为什么不杀了那对狗男女，但Wesley只是摇了摇头。  
　　　“我不会为无关的人浪费子弹。”说到底还是下不了手，对于前女友他多少有一丝歉意，毕竟谁也不想走到那一步。  
　　　“唔！”随着下方突然的重力，Wesley哼出了声，他眨了眨被汗水和泪水浸湿的眼睛，疑惑地看向那个面带不满的男人。  
　　　“你在走神。”Simon表示那只是个小小的惩罚，Wesley无语地翻了个白眼，浑身无力的他只能微微扭动身体，却又情不自禁地张开腿让对方的动作更加顺畅。  
　　　大概是嫌型号不够大，Simon又换了一个比较满意的插了进去，这一次甚至不用再涂抹润滑剂，因为Wesley分泌的肠液已经足够湿润了，而因快感而放松的穴口也很容易便容纳了新的按摩棒。  
　　　Wesley只觉得快感像海浪一般一波接着一波袭来，最后几乎要将他溺死在那似幻似真的愉悦中，他的腰部以下特别是会阴部位近乎麻木，全身无力地躺在床上，完全使不出一丝力气，他的脑中一片空白，每一根神经都是那样清晰而敏感，他的所有尖叫被挡在了扣球后，而阴茎喷射的浊液一突一突地挥洒在自己的小腹和身侧的床单上。  
　　　小死一回，杀手终于能体会俄国佬淫笑着说这句话时的含义了。即使屈辱也无法否认那灭顶的极限快感，被缓缓摘下口球的Wesley咽下了所有的唾骂。他看着Simon将一条铁制的锁链绑在床头，然后另一端拷在自己的脚踝上，然后他的四肢终于得到解放，但现在的杀手已经没有力气去反抗了，体力和精力都被大幅度消耗掉的他乖乖地被对方抱起来走进屋内的浴室。  
　　　Simon将Wesley体内的那根按摩棒取了出来，然后从柜子里拿出早就准备好的洗肠工具包，而他怀里的人只是懒懒地看了一眼便沉下了脸。Simon将灌肠液倒入注射管里，然后将管子慢慢插入对方没有闭合的后穴。  
　　　“你嫌我脏？”Wesley当然知道这是在为什么而准备，他只是麻木地承受着那液体缓缓流入自己体内的羞辱和煎熬。  
　　　“这只是正常的事前清理，我必须承认自己有些洁癖，”Simon认真地观察那洗肠仪和注入的水流，然后淡淡地说，“如果我嫌弃你，你现在大概已经变成一具尸体了。”  
　　　“...现在和死有什么区别。”Wesley嘲讽道，他指了指自己身下的管子。  
　　　“活着总有赢回来的机会。”Simon顿了顿说，“在我没有厌倦你之前。”  
　　　洗肠液将Wesley的小腹冲的鼓鼓的，他甚至轻轻地一动便能听到下面响起的怪异响声，而Simon在拔出管子的瞬间迅速地往后穴口压进一个塑料肛塞，他打开热水器，给浴缸里注满温水，还细心地放进一些舒缓肌肉的浴盐。腹部的胀痛让Wesley忍不住将手伸向身后，想要将那个折磨他的东西拔掉，但Simon抓住他的手不让他动弹。  
　　　“耐心点，Wesley.”  
　　　“...”深吸一口气，Wesley觉得自己快要被这个神经病折腾疯了。  
　　　过了一会儿，见水量差不多后，Simon停止放水。他将Wesley放在马桶上方，手拉住肛门塞外的拉链轻轻一拉，随着一阵让Wesley尴尬又羞耻的水流声，得到释放的Wesley终于舒了口气，之后Simon用水管注入温水再次冲洗了对方的内部几遍才满意地停手。  
　　　紧绷而酸痛的肌肉慢慢浸泡到温和的水里，坐在浴缸中央的Wesley扯了扯自己脚踝上的锁链，这条链子很长，但只能让他在卧室和浴室里活动，他偷偷地用力掰了掰，然后失望地收回手，他转头看到Simon正慢慢地脱掉自己的衣服和裤子，果然和他想象的一样，对方的身材要比他瘦弱的多。  
　　　“我并不经常运动。”Simon笑了笑，Wesley低下头，感觉到对方慢慢跨进浴池坐到自己的身后。  
　　　Simon将沐浴露挤在掌心，慢慢将它涂抹到Wesley的背部，然后是脖颈，胸前，滑到水下没有一丝毛发的小腹，耐心而细致。Wesley咬了咬唇，想要阻止对方这种似有似无的挑逗。但Simon好像早有预料一样，轻轻握住他颤巍巍挺立着的勃起。  
　　　“你是想让我精尽人亡吗？”Wesley咬牙切齿地吼道，这下他也不敢再轻举妄动了。  
　　　Simon没有说话，只是拿起浴缸旁的花洒慢慢将对方身上的白色泡沫冲刷掉，然后将头凑到那细长的脖颈后方用舌尖舔掉上面的水珠，似乎很满意Wesley此刻全身上下都散发着他喜欢的味道。  
　　　Wesley不禁打了个寒颤，他搞不清对方到底在想什么，但这种漫长而未知的等待对他而言太过煎熬。在清洗的过程中他又一次释放在Simon的手里，之后对方起身将他抱了出来用柔软的浴巾给他擦拭干净。  
　　　“等我一下。”像是忽然想起什么，Simon说了一句快光着身子跑出浴室，Wesley没有犹豫地立刻环顾四周，他走到洗脸池前用目光寻找一切可以利用的东西，他将对方的牙刷掰断，然后将尾部刻意折成尖锐形状的细小断柄握在手里。  
　　　过了一会儿，Simon走了进来，他身上的水珠似乎都干了，Wesley没有拒绝对方伸过来的手，沉默地被Simon扶出浴室。  
　　　他发现Simon将之前的床单和枕套都换了，这次换上了一套浅灰色丝绸面料的床单。  
　　　折腾了一天，Wesley躺回床上，悄无声息地将那断柄压在自己的枕头下，然后在Simon将锁链缩短到床范围的长度后木然地一头睡了过去，总的来说Wesley是个不会想太多拐弯抹角事情的人，敏锐的直觉帮了他太多忙。当他从傍晚昏暗的房间醒来时，手第一时间靠近头部下方摸到那把断柄时，才微微松了口气。  
　　　“我做好晚餐了。”Simon在他醒来之后才出声，Wesley被这个坐在昏暗的角落一语不发的男人吓了一跳，但是好像已经习惯对方变态的行为了呢，他无奈地想。  
　　　因为锁链的关系，Simon将一个小木桌摆在床上，然后把还冒着热气的海鲜意面放到Wesley的面前。他这次没有准备红酒，而是倒了一杯鲜榨的橙汁。  
　　　Wesley有些迟疑地拿起叉子卷起几根面条，他很担心对方在里面下药。但如果不吃又害怕Simon之后的折磨。而Simon似乎看出他担忧的事，将他手中的叉子拿了过来，将盘子里的食物都尝了一遍，又喝了一口杯子里的果汁。  
　　　“我不太饿。”Wesley还是摇摇头。  
　　　Simon没有说话，只是静静地盯着他，眼神微凉。杀手抿了抿嘴，端起桌上的果汁一饮而尽，他没有撒谎，现在任何食物对他来说都是种无法下咽的负担。所幸Simon没有在逼迫他，只是叹口气将小桌端了出去。  
　　　“所以，你现在要从哪里开始？”握紧手中的断柄，Wesley平静地向门口那个仅穿着一件浴袍的男人问道。  
　　　“我想...”Simon只开了一盏微弱的壁灯，若隐若现的昏黄灯光下，他的话语中带着一丝毫不意外的笑意，“大概会先从你那只不听话的手开始。”


	3. End

　　　5.  
　　　“Fuck!”  
　　　Wesley被狠狠地压制在床上骂道，就在前一刻，睡眠恢复的体力让他在Simon靠近时猛地发动攻击，那尖锐的塑料手柄即将刺穿对方的喉咙时Simon却偏头躲了过去。  
　　　两人在床上扭打着，Simon每次的拳头都能准确地打到Wesley最脆弱的地方，而Wesley因为锁链的关系行动多少受到一些影响，不过手上的武器还是为他赢得不少战绩，看到Simon脸上和手上的血痕，杀手憋在心里的一口气终于发了出来。  
　　　“我说了，”体力占尽优势的Simon终于把不停动弹的杀手压在身下，那根染血的牙刷柄也被他抢走丢到角落，喘息着的男人重重地咬了一下Wesley泛红的耳朵说，“我会好好惩罚一下你的这只手。”  
　　　“你以为我会害怕吗？”将嘴里的血沫吞回去，Wesley微微偏头嘲讽道。  
　　　“你知道指甲被铁钳整块拔掉的感觉吗？”Simon为了省劲，拿起床头的绳索又把wesley绑了起来，这次他只是把两只手捆在一起。他触摸着wesley带着厚茧的有些粗糙的手指说。“最初你没有痛觉，就好像什么都没有发生一样，而过了一分钟后，神经慢慢苏醒，那活生生的撕裂感迅速地冲进你的脑子，让你发疯般地哭嚎。”  
　　　“...你最好能干死我，不然我一定会杀了你。”Wesley没有被吓到，他在兄弟会什么没有见识过，因为复原池的存在，大家都像不要命的疯子，只有你剩一口气时才肯停手。  
　　　“在这之前，我当然会好好‘干’你。”Simon脱掉身上的家居服，他小腹以下早已勃起的硬挺让Wesley瞪大眼睛，不由握紧被绑住的双拳。“要知道我等这一刻已经等了好久。”  
　　　“你这个恶心的变态。”双腿被强行掰开，Wesley拼命地蹬腿，却抵不过Simon的力气，他妈的这个弱鸡身板力气居然比自己还大，被压住的男人不平地骂道。  
　　　白天扩张的后穴已经恢复原状，Simon手指沾了点润滑剂便直接插了进去，Wesley疼得死命咬住牙——他才不会求饶。  
　　　Simon已经知道对方的敏感点在哪里，却仍然恶劣地避过那个地方努力地往里用力抠弄，他脸上的伤口已经不再流血，却像一条红色的粗线，他已经很久没有受过伤，因为上一次让他受伤的人都已经不在这个世上。  
　　　“啊哈...”Wesley颤抖着身体轻轻地哼出声，因为Simon恶意地戳弄那个凸点，他在被对方玩弄着，这个认知让Wesley气红了眼骂道，“你是不是不行，所以只能用手指来操我？”  
　　　体内的手指顿了顿，然后Simon沉默地抽了出来，他的眼神冰冷而恶毒，但凡一个男人听到这话都不会高兴，而且还是在床上。  
　　　“看来我不用再对你温柔了，”他重新压在对方的身上，随意地用润滑液抹了一把自己的阴茎对准那微微张口的小穴冷笑，“反正你也不要。”  
　　　说完他便用力地捅了进去，而Wesley只是猛地僵直身体，泪水瞬间盈满眼眶，他叫不出声，因为那疼痛已经剧烈到让人失去了所有力气，连呻吟都是奢侈。  
　　　Simon没有耐心等待对方适应，他硬的发疼的下体迅速地在男人的体内抽动，甬道被强行撑开的wesley觉得自己好像被劈成了两半，他恨不得此刻手中有把斧头把自己腰部以下的身体给砍掉。  
　　　下午的扩张渐渐起了效果，没过多久Wesley也适应了Simon的阴茎，他张大腿被对方从正面狠狠地插入又慢慢地拔出，每一下都能撞击到那处凸起。Simon的手指覆上对方平坦的胸部拉扯那两点肉粒。  
　　　而最初的痛觉也被快感替代的Wesley含着眼泪轻哼着，他难受地挺起腰想要借此摩擦自己被刺激的勃起，但Simon却故意忽略和躲开他，不肯施舍一丝抚慰。  
　　　“求我，Wesley。”Simon的手放在对方环在自己腰部的双腿膝盖上慢慢摩挲，他的动作开始减缓，却更加折磨人，那种又麻又痒的需求感不断折磨着Wesley脆弱的神经，他太喜欢对方脸上那种倔强和绝望的神情。  
　　　“...不！”杀手咬住唇，带着骄傲的微笑颤声拒绝道。  
　　　Simon抚摸对方阴茎四周光裸的皮肤，脸上终于恢复一些暖意。毕竟这是他占有小仓鼠的第一次，总要给人家一点甜头。如此想到的男人又开始正常速度的抽插，他的手轻柔地抚弄着Wesley的硬挺，而前后夹击的强烈快感也让Wesley忍不住发出了羞耻的呻吟。甬道的不断缩紧让Simon也更加猛烈地挺动腰肢撞击对方，他的囊袋重重地拍打在Wesley的会阴部，房间里只听得到肉体的拍打声和男人的低吟声。  
　　　“不行了!哈啊！停！啊！”Wesley摇头喊道，他的腿只能无力地贴在Simon的腰间，被动地承受着那持久的撞击和疯狂的快感，噢，他觉得自己就要被对方戳穿了一样，那么狠，那么重，却又那么爽。  
　　　Simon不断地拨弄对方阴茎顶端的小孔，不一会儿Wesley便尖叫着射了出来，而甬道的缩紧也使得Simon闷哼一声，在加快撞击十几下后射到了对方的体内。  
　　　“你他妈不戴套...你等着...”Wesley看着Simon慢慢抽出疲软下来顶端还带着几滴白浊的阴茎，恨不得冲上去扯断它，如果自己还有力气的话。  
　　　“我会给你清理干净。”Simon躺在他的身旁给了对方一个深吻后说。  
　　　“随便你，告诉你老子有病，你等着被传染吧。”Wesley见一切成了定局也不再矫情，他冷哼了声闭上双眼决定睡一觉，反正醒来之前Simon一定会处理好一切。  
　　　当然，也有可能他再也醒不过来。  
　　　“睡吧，我的小仓鼠。”睡着前Wesley听到了这句很熟悉却又陌生的话，但他已经没有心力去猜想这些问题。  
　　　  
　　　“Wesley，醒醒。”  
　　　熟悉的女人声音将疲惫的杀手从梦境中唤醒，他猛地睁开眼睛坐起来，然后看到床边的Fox,以及那熟悉的家具和房间。他这是在自己家里？！  
　　　“Sloan让我带你回去，”Fox微微皱眉问，“你怎么了？”  
　　　“我...做了个噩梦。”低下头看向自己身上的家居服，Wesley起身跌跌撞撞地挠着头跑进浴室锁上门，没有理会门外Fox探究的表情。  
　　　站在洗漱台的镜子前，他迅速解开衣服前的纽扣，露出光洁没有一丝痕迹的胸膛,如果不是他股间羞耻而真实的肿痛，Wesley真会觉得自己只是做了个噩梦。  
　　　“这事儿没完，Simon Newton！”杀手发誓一定会将那个羞辱了自己的混蛋变态神经病抓住，让对方也尝尝这种感觉！等等...为什么不是直接杀了他？  
　　　“Wesley你好了没？”没等Wesley想清楚，门外一阵不耐烦的敲门声打断了他的思路。  
　　　“马上！”系上扣子，男人用凉水洗了把脸，望着镜中的自己却又好像在透过镜子寻找另一个人，片刻后他深吸一口气转身扭转门锁，走了出去。  
　　　这个任务就这么不了了之，Fox没有询问他这一天发生了什么，Simon悄无声息地离开了这个地方，连兄弟会都没找到他的藏身处，不过由于雇主的“意外死亡”，Sloan便再也没有提起这个任务，而Wesley也不用担心自己的杀手生涯为此而留下败笔。  
　　　在接触这种任务半年后，Wesley接到了Sloan的单独谈话，他得知了自己的真实身份和杀复仇人——背叛了兄弟会的最强杀手Cross，为此他和对方进行了两场艰难的追杀。结果，Cross死前说出了真相，其实他才是Wesley的亲生父亲，而Sloan和Fox则是利用他来铲除强大的Cross，也就是说他亲手杀了自己的父亲。  
　　　“他说的是真的吗？”Wesley背对着那个他一直以来最为信任的人，他的老师，他的朋友，甚至他喜欢的女人低声问道。  
　　　“是的。”  
　　　在Fox想要杀掉他灭口的前一刻，Wesley通过打穿身下的玻璃逃过对方的子弹，最后他被父亲的好友救了回去，还知道了他父亲的一切，以及对方对自己的爱。  
　　　“我要报仇。”这不仅是为他的父亲，也是为自己被肆意玩弄的人生。  
　　　最后男人成功了，当然这少不了Fox最后的倒戈，Sloan逃走了，而Wesley再次成为一无所有没有目标的傻瓜。  
　　　“你还想当杀手吗？”那个老人在离开之前问他。  
　　　“我不知道，”Wesley摇摇头，“现实永远不会像我们所想的那样，而我现在需要一个方向。”  
　　　“你可以先去我朋友那里打工，如果你现在没事做的话。”老人将地址递给Wesley，“一份简单的差事，可以让你过段平静的日子好好思考。”  
　　　他去了那个艺术馆，担任简单的记录和管理工作。过去杀手的生活在他现在看来就像一场刺激的梦，虽然甜美却充满致命的杀机。还有他唯一一个失败的任务和那个不知所踪的目标。  
　　　“Wesley，那里有个男人一直盯着你看，是你的朋友吗？”身旁的同事撞了撞他的肩问道，Wesley茫然地抬头，一眼便发现那个熟悉得在每晚梦里被自己砍好几遍的男人。  
　　　“I get you.”对方站在几步之隔的地方打了个不算友好的招呼。  
　　　“I will kill you.”Wesley抿着嘴冷哼。  
　　　“But you will love me,too.”Simon的脸上扬起自信而耀眼的微笑。  
　　　“Fuck off！”而Wesley在愣了一分钟后恼羞成怒地冲过去给了对方一拳，随即被肿了脸的Simon按住后脑勺送上一个缠绵得让他发颤的深吻。  
　　　“Now，love me or kill me？”在松开被吻得嘴唇发肿脸通红的杀手的同时，Simon用玩味的微笑问道。  
　　　Wesley站在那幅巨大的《加利利海上风暴》模拟画作前直直地凝视着对方，然后露出一抹释然和自信的笑容。  
　　　“You’re always my task，no matter love or kill.”


End file.
